House meets the Cullens
by PauPau97
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are on vacation and Nessie is sick. What happens when the Cullens and Jacob take her to none other than Dr.House. Will the arrogant, brilliant doctor find out what's wrong with Nessie or will he discover the Cullen's secrets?
1. Can she get sick?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or House M.D. if I did i wouldnt be writing here!!! This is 10 years after Breaking Dawn and Cameron and Foreman and Chase are still around...**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN  
**

**Story Summary: Carlisle and Esme are away for a vacation. What happens when Nessie gets sick and the Cullens and Jake have to take her to Dr. House? Will the brilliant, arrogant doctor discover what's wrong with Nessie or will he discover their secret?**

**BPOV-BELLA**

**EPOV-EDWARD**

**JPOV-JAKE**

**NPOV-NESSIE**

**JAZZPOV-JASPER**

**APOV-ALICE**

**RPOV-ROSALIE**

**EMPOV-EMMETT  
**

**HPOV-HOUSE**

**CPOV-CHASE**

**CAMPOV-CAMERON**

**FPOV-FOREMAN**

**AND NOW THE STORY...**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Come ON, Nessie you'll be late for your first day of High School" I called to her, over the years her nickname had rubbed off on me and that's what everyone calls her now. We were living in New York. The pollution and rain and clouds there is enough from keepong us sparkling like a disco ball.

"I don't feel so good" She mumbled into her pillow. I frowned, could half-vampires get sick? I wondered.

"Nessie, it's perfectly fine to be nervous for your first day of school, but you'll see it's not that bad" I told her as I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "I could call up Jasper for you." I offered.

"I'm not nervous mom, really I'm not, I've been a lot warmer than usual and I've been throwing up a lot and I'm hungry all the time and I can't transmit visions as well as I used to and sometimes I get these awful mood swings and I start crying uncontrollably or I get really mad when nothing happens or I get too happy when there's nothing to be happy about." She said her face still buried in her pillow.

I gently turnes her over and I gasped as I took a look at her face. Her sweaty hair was plastered to her face and her normally rosy pallor was gone and her normally dreamy, chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot. She looked like a vampire.

"I don't feel too good." She repeated and she turned an unnatural shade of green. I fetched the thing that was nearest to me- her garbage can- and held her hair back so she could throw up. After she was done she groaned and put her head back on her pillow and started to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said in between sobs. I didn't say anything because she might get a different emotional response and she would get worse. I got her a glass of water and cleaned her garbage can. I got a fresh pillow because the old one was sweaty and put 10 ice packs around her. She calmed down a bit after the pillow and the ice packs but tears were still streaming down her face and a sob erupted from her throat every now and then.

"I feel like crap." She whispered to me. I didn't have the heart to scold her for her use of bad language and instead only held my hand to her face so she would cool down even more. She was just drifting off to sleep when her eyes snapped open and she screamed that she was freezing. Bewildered, I took away the ice packs and my hand. She stopped screaming instantly and instead started laughing like nothing was wrong with the world. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then she stopped laughing and started to cry like someone had just died and the next moment she was as calm as a lake. I stared at her with confusion, fear and worry on my face.

"Stay here, let me go get Carlisle" I turned on my heel and left the cottage. As I entered the other house I called Carlisle about 5 times before Edward came down the stairs.

"Carlisle's not here" he said as he took me into his arms "he went on a vacation with Esme."

"Where did he go?" I asked him panicking. If I could hyperventilate I would be having an asthma attack.

"He went to Isle Esme" he answered, confused at my reaction "why do you ask?"

I took some deep, calming (not to mention unnecesary) breaths and finally explained all of Nessie's symptoms and how she was crying and laughing and burning and freezing and throwing up. Edward just stayed silent but I didn't need to be Jasper to feel his fear and worry. When I was done explaining a half-naked Jacob barged through the door as if on cue.

"Something's wrong with Nessie?" He asked anxiously, looking at me and at Edward. I nodded silently.

"I should go see her." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he was out the door and rushing towards the cottage. Silently, Edward picked up his small silver phone and dialed a number I knew well... Carlisle's.

* * *

**Well. there's the first chapter! I know it sucks but just review so you can tell me what I did wrong!!!**


	2. Talking to Carlisle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HOUSE M.D.

* * *

**

** EPOV**

I dialed Carlisle's number by memory all the while stroking Bella's arm to calm her down. She was actually shaking like Jacob did when he was angry and about to phase. I ran over what Bella had just told me in my mind and tried to calm myself down, of course it doesn't help if you're wondering if your daughter is going to die or if there was a cure or treatment or _something_ out there for Nessie. Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

_"Hello? Edward?" _He had picked up the phone at the first ring.

"Carlisle." My voice was barely more than a whisper. I cleared my throat before I began again. "Carlisle... Nessie's sick." There was a pause at the end of the line and a sharp intake of breath. Bella had stopped shaking and breathing so she could hear the conversation better.

_"What do you mean _sick_? What are her symptoms?"_ He asked me extremely quickly, even for a vampire and it took me a moment to figure out what he was saying. I quickly explained Nessie's symptoms to Carlisle and he waited patiently while I explained. When I was finished speaking I asked him the final question that was on my mind.

"Can you come take care of her?" There was a pause at the end of the line and I could feel Bella stiffen next to me. We knew what the answer was going to be, but we needed hope.

_"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm too far away to get there on time and I might get there too late." _I could hear the sorrow in his voice and I had known what the answer was going to be but I felt like the whole world was crashing down around me. Only Carlisle could take care of Nessie since he was basically the only vampire doctor in the world. But he really surprised me with what he said next.

_"But I know someone that _can_ help Nessie."_ I could barely hear him because I was too lost in my hopeless thoughts. As soon as I heard those words my hope soared and I thought of new questions in my mind. Was someone among the Denali coven in Alaska a doctor or have any experience in medicine? Or would we have to travel to the Amazon to visit Nahuel if he had suffered anything like this. Maybe it was one of our allies, or maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted again by Carlisle.

_"He's a doctor in New Jersey. One of the best diagnosticians in the world and I would trust him with my life. Since I no longer have that I would trust him my existence."_ He tried to make a weak attempt at a joke, but his voice sounded too worried to be funny.

"Is he...one of us?" There was an extremely long pause on the other end of the phone (almost _3_ seconds!) until he finally answered.

_"No."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school got a bit crazy and so did homework. Please review!!! I only have 3 reviews and I really want to know how I did!! SO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!**


	3. Hookers, Hangovers or Strippers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or House M.D.

* * *

**

**HPOV**

I was dreaming of nothing in particular. Sometimes random images of strippers popped up in my head but that was about it. Of course, _CUDDY_ had to come in and ruin all of my fun. I was sleeping in one of the clinic rooms as I always was to piss of Cuddy. I heard her well enough when she entered the room and called me, but I just ignored her. When she slammed the door, the noise made me sit up by instinct and I blinked my eyes sleepily twice. I wiped some drool from the corner of my mouth and grabbed my cane.

"Aw. mom, couldn't you let me sleep a while longer?" I whined, I loved it when Cuddy got mad.

"House, you have an important case and it would benefit you a lot if you took it because the patient's adoptive father is a major contributor to this hospital."

As I limped out the door I called over my shoulder "You know, sometimes I feel like a whore 'cause I'm getting paid to screw someone over." I could hear her quick footsteps behind me but I reached the elevator before she could reach me. I walked to my team. Cameron still looked as hot as always, Chase was like a little puppy, the type that always followed you around and Foreman was well... black.**(A/N I don't mean to be racist but that sounded like something that House would say. Sorry if it offended anyone.)** As I reached them, Foreman started to present the patient.

"18 year old female, extremely elevated heart rate, almost 4 beats per second and she's been lying in bed all day, body temperature is 115.5 degrees, her body temperature drops 36 degrees every hour or so. Her symptoms include: vomiting, mood swings, and the latest one, fainting spells." He stopped there and started to give his opinion on which sickness might be plaguing her. They started to agree on tumors but in different parts of her body and which symptoms they explained.

"Cameron and Foreman, MRI her body and get a CT scan of her brain." I said as I walked into Wilson's office. "Meanwhile Chasey is going to get a blood sample to see if it's screwing with her blood."

"Good morning honey." I said mockingly to Wilson. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" He snorted and muttered "very funny House."

"Aw, don't be mean I onwy want to be youw fwiend."

"Cut the crap House, what's up?" He said looking up from one of his patient's files.

"Why would anything be up? Why can't I just visit one of my fwiends?"

"Your only friend I might add. What do you need? An illegal test to be done, hookers, strippers, hangovers, what?"

"You're no fun, I'm leaving." I heard him sigh, but I knew he wouldn't stop me. I had now annoyed Cuddy AND Wilson, my day was almost perfect. The only thing missing was to annoy my patient and my team and the patient's family. When I reached my office I grabbed my excersice ball and started to bounce it around until one of my team came back.

After a few minutes Cameron came back, a lot sooner than expected to get an MRI and a CT scan I might add. What was wrong now?

"The patient and her family only want to see you, not even your team." I could tell that she was annoyed which pissed me off because I had wanted to annoy her.

"Who do they think they are?" I said sarcasticly while I imitated Cameron's voice. I hated these stubborn, stupid patients, they were of course the ones with the interesting cases, I mean, 4 heartbeats per second and 115.5 degrees in body temperature? Wow. Even I couldn't turn that down.

* * *

**Okay there's the third chapter! Sorry it's a bit short but I couldn't get really inspired with House at the beginning. Of course I can get inspired _quicker_ (hint hint) if someone left me some reviews. I mean it this time guys! I need at least 10 more reviews (not counting the ones I have now) by different people or I won't update! REALLY! So click the green button!!!!! I don't care if it's anonymous!**


	4. Stubborn Patients

**So, so sorry guys, I haven't had the time. What do you expect from an 11 year old starting 6th grade? My teachers are so bitchy. Anyways on with the story and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these wonderful stories and TV shows though I do take credit for thinking of them first. (Just kidding, no need to get your panties in a bunch).**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

My baby was sick. My baby was sick and nobody had the slightest idea of what to do or what was wrong with her. This doctor better be good. These thoughts were running through my head as I sat, slumped, on a hospital chair in Nessie´s room. Edward was next to me, looking just as miserable. Alice looked sad, Rosalie looked as worried as me Jacob looked he was about to stab himself if anything went wrong with Nessie, and Jasper looked absolutely suicidal, what with all the negative emotions in the room. Only Emmett was trying to cheer Nessie up, he had brought a boombox and a couple of one currently playing was Hot and Cold by Katie Perry, which was ironic because that was probably how Nessie was feeling. Nessie still looked terrible, but at least she was sitting up in bed, those antibiotics had really worked. We had decided that Nessie´s disease might be human, so we would wait until the doctor found out about her himself and made his own theory. If nothing human worked, we would be forced to tell to be able to heal Nessie.

As all of this was churning in my head, 3 doctors walked. One was a brunette woman with a warm smile and kind eyes, another one was black **(A/N no offense), **bald, and had a goatee, and the last one was blond with a slight peach fuzz on his chin and between his nose and upper lip. They introduced themselves, the woman was Dr. Cameron, the bald one was Dr. Foreman, and the blond one was Dr. Chase. I just nodded at them as they greeted us and introduced themselves, thinking about Nessie instead.

When they started to talk about blood tests and MRI's and CT scans, I panicked. Even if they were working for this brilliant doctor, I couldn't trust them, and by the looks of my family and Jake, they were thinking along the same lines as I was. When they finished explaining the poking and prodding they wanted to do with my daughter, my baby, I took a deep breath and told them:

"Could Dr. House please come and do the tests himself?"

The other members of my family nodded in agreement with what I said. The doctors looked momentarily surprised, but I could tell that they had heard it before because Dr. Foreman rolled his eyes as if to say "Another stubborn patient". They nodded and went to fetch Dr. House.

**HPOV**

My first impression of the patient and her family was hot. Well, the chicks were anyway, I'm not gay enough to think the guys were cute. I guess that their first impression of me wasn't that great either, because, frankly, I don't give a shit about the way I look or the way people see me. So they probably saw a limpy, weak person that was too lazy to shave and by the looks on their faces, I was right.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House, I will be treating your... sister until she gets better or find out what the hell is wrong with her". I paused and looked at them, they all looked worried, but the girls still looked hot although they looked like they were about to die. The patient was already dying, but I could tell she would be just as hot as her "sisters" if you took away the sweat and most of her clothes or all of her clothes. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So, there's chap. 4, hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible. Keep up with the reviews!!!**


	5. Dr House

**Once again, so, so sorry guys. I should let you know that I am officially 12 years old since november and that it is fricking cold in Mexico. Well, at least you U.S. Ppl know what im talking about. Y para mis latinos, si soy mexicana, no soy gringa, esq voy al americano.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

**

* * *

  
**

**NPOV**

I felt like shit. I am not saying this metaphorically, I am saying it literally. I actually feel like someone ate a whole fricking bunch of prunes, got diarrhea, and the shit was me. Of course, my family didn't look a lot better, they looked even worse if that was possible. Only uncle Emmett was attempting to cheer me up, he had brought CDs, a boombox, and even my iTouch. I was grateful for the iTouch, because that way I could listen to Eminem **(A/N or Slim Shady or Marshall Mathers, he's my favorite artist).** When we arrived at the hospital, we went to the ER. When they checked my heart rate and temperature (which was somewhat normal for me), they sent me immediately to this Doctor House guy, they said he was really good, they also gave me antibiotics and morphine or some shit like that because I couldn't feel the immense pain in my head or abdomen anymore.

Now Doctor House himself came in and I almost laughed. He looked like he didn't care about his appearance, his clothes were rumpled, he was unshaved, and smelled kind of funky to me. I guess his thoughts were as bad as his appearance because my dad looked like he could kill him right then and there.

"Now, I don't believe that we have been introduced properly, my name is Dr. Gregory House, but you can call me Jhon." I bit my lip to keep from smiling as the doctor introduced himself to us mockingly. Uncle Emmett also looked like he was containing a smile. Dr. House continued with the introductions "This" he pointed at the woman "is Dr. Hottie" she glared at him, but he ignored her "this", he pointed to Dr. Foreman "is Dr. Blackie, or Brownie, depends on which way you view him. "**(A/N Once again, House's words, not mine)** "and this" he pointed at Dr. Chase "is Dr. Assie-oops, I mean, Dr. Aussie** (Australian)**. But, he didn't look like he felt that he messed up, he had probably done it on purpose. My dad didn't look all that appeased and continued glaring daggers at him while wrapping an arm protectively around my mother.

**HPOV**

As I finished with the "introductions" I turned to look at all of them. "Well, as I have heard, you want me to do the tests, is that correct?" I asked them. They just nodded and continued to look miserable. "Now, I want to start with an MRI of her body, and a CT scan of her brain." I paused. "Later on, we'll do the blood tests, but first we need your consent on this." They looked up at me startled.

"You want to take a blood sample?" The sick girl asked, she seemed panicked. Ugh, she must be one of those weird, squeamish people that threw up all over the lab, then sued me for malpractice once I drew their blood. Well, this girl would just have to grow some balls if she wanted to get better. "Okay, now about the consent-" I was interrupted by a loud gasp.

The patient was seizing.

**NPOV**

All I felt was pain, pain all over my body. I was sure I was screaming. It felt like somebody had stabbed me repeatedlythrough my stomach, but didn't have the decency to kill me. All I could think of was '_God, please, kill me now'._ Which is weird because I don't even pray, hell, I've never even gone to church (**A/N Neither have I!!)**. Then, black. Emptiness. The pain was gone.

And I was sure that I was dead.

* * *

**Oooh, my first cliffy!! MUAHAHAHA. Sorry for not updating guys, was just kind of uninspired and busy.**


	6. Floating Pools and Dreams

**So so so sorry for not updating, I know how the story will end, but I wanted to stretch it out more. To answer some questions: Carlisle trusts House because he is the best diagnostician basically in the world. Renesmee's heart could beat at 4 beats per second because in the books it describes her heart as being like a bird: very, very fast.**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**

* * *

**

**JazzPov**

Pain, that was all I felt coming from Nessie. Pain. Not that you had to be an empath to understand that she was in pain. The bloodcurdling screams were kind of a give-away. We all just sat there, staring at her, stunned. Then everything happened too fast. Just as Dr. Foreman was yelling for a crash cart to stabilize her heart beat, not that it would help, her heartbeat would still be as high as always, she had been born that way, there was nothing we or they could do about that. We were ushered out of the room so that we wouldn't get in the doctors' way. Then, suddenly, Nessie stopped screaming, just like that.

**NessPov**

Oh. My. FUCKING. God. What did I do to deserve this? I was raving now, trying to make deals with anyone ar anything that was listening, just to be put out of this pain. It felt like an eternity before I didn't feel the pain anymore, I was just floating, floating in darkness, in a calm pool of water, soothing me, just like my mother had done so many times when I was young, brushing my cheek and stroking my hair. I lay in that pool of water for I don't know how long. It might have had been 2 seconds, it might have had been 2 years. I honestly didn't care, I just felt so free, like I had no more responsibilities. Then, I felt the water turn gooey, more viscous, there were voices pleading for me to wake up. But they weren't voices that I recognized, they were sweet,like honey, high-pitched like Alice and young like-well, young people (God knows my family needed THAT). They pleaded, they begged, for what I can't remember. I think that they said something about their mother at some point, but I wasn't listening to their words, just their voices if that makes sense. The voices turned into screams, desperate, painful, sobbing now. I tried to get out of the pool to help them, to soothe them, just like the pool had soothed me. But when I stood up, the water wouldn't let me leave. That's when I looked down and saw that the water wasn't water at all. It was blood. And by the smell of it... it was mine.

**HPOV**

Shit, Just when I was about to get her consent for the drawing of her blood, she fell into a coma. Just frickin' perfect. Oh well, what are you gonna do? As I sat in my office, I had an idea. Comatose patients were basically sleeping, just a lot heavier. If she was sleeping it meant that she was dreaming. And if she was dreaming, well then, SHE might not know what is wrong with her, but her brain certainly does. And what are dreams? Manifestations of the brain's thoughts. I examined the vial of blood in my hands. I didn't exactly get it with the patient's consent (I got it while she was seizing), but, who knows, it just might save her life. And if it save her life, then she might not want to sue me for malpractice. Emphasis on the ´might´. I had to admit, my plan was crazy. Crazy, yet brilliant. I left to tell my team.

**ThirdpersonPOV**

The team sat around a computer screen, rubbing their tired eyes.

"I can' believe this." Cameron said as she yawned. "This is crazy even for House."

Foreman and Chase stared at her. "Okay." She grumbled "It sounds _exactly_ like something House would do, but so far, all we've got so far is her floating in a pool. I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't scream dangerous disease to me." They all chuckled and fixed their attention on the screen again. Something was changing. Now there were glimpses of her hands, coated in something viscous and dense.

"What do you suppose _that _is?" Chase asked, pointing to the hands. The screen changed again to show a child's face. It was smiling, then its eyes widened in terror and opened its mouth to scream. Its mouth seemed to be moving.

"Too bad this thing doesn't come with a sound system or we might actually find out what her brain is screaming at her." Foreman muttered. Chase and Cameron nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Review plz guys, even though ive been mean for not updating :(**


End file.
